


He Owes Me

by xLion_Heartx



Category: RWBY
Genre: A lil’ bit of humor, Basically crappy word vomit, Gen, Minor Angst, Mostly Ozcar Bonding, Spoilers for V6 E9, something to fill in the blank of the new episode, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLion_Heartx/pseuds/xLion_Heartx
Summary: Oscar’s never been in a city like Argus before, sure Mistral was cool but he didn’t get to do a whole lot aside from help save the world while he was there, so Argus is a different experience.After the ordeal in the Cotta-Arc house, Oscar decides to try out something his Aunt always said his mother liked to do. Stress shopping.





	He Owes Me

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this idea on my tumblr (*cough* lion-hearts136 *cough*) and it got a decent amount of likes so here I am with my self-indulgent oneshots again!

Oscar goes on two walks that night, the first is a simple run around the streets of Argus to clear his frazzled mind kind of walk. The whole mess back at the house has him so tense he flinches at every slight sound coming from every thin alley until he’s pretty sure he’s lost somewhere on a backstreet with no indications of how to even get back to the house if he wants to.

_I’m sorry, Oscar._

There he is. The voice in his head who’s gotten him into so much trouble with the group these past few days and only now does he apologise. Oscar huffs, folding his arms and glaring at he street lamp across the road from him.

_You do realise the silent treatment doesn’t exactly work in a situation such as this, correct?_

His eyes flick around the area, searching for any kind of person that would give him an excuse not to talk to the old wizard, but alas, no one is around and he grumbles out a response, “I wish it would.”

_I know, Oscar, but please, before you freeze let me help you get back to the house._

In his anger he hadn’t actually realised just how cold it actually is, he shivers, pulling his arms closer to himself and nodding without words. Ozpin doesn’t take over, but he gives Oscar enough direction to get him back to the right road. Stepping up to the house, it feels a little less lively than it had before Jaune lashed out - he winces just remembering it - and pushing at the door he finds it completely unlocked with the only person in the main room being Qrow, passed out (probably drunk) on the stairs.

”Well that’s a little... unsafe,” he mumbles, mostly to himself but he hears Ozpin hum in response. He goes over to the unconscious man, mind arguing with itself over kicking him and fleeing upstairs or waking the guy up to move him someplace a little less uncomfortable. 

_Or you could go back out and get something better suited for this environment._

”Are you just saying that so your precious vessel doesn’t die?” He almost growls.

_Not at all. I’m just the only adult concerned about you as an individual right now, I’d like to keep you alive as long as possible whether I’m connected to you or not._

He never understands how Ozpin can be so calm, especially after everything that happened to him, but Oscar would be lying if he said he doesn’t appreciate  _someone’s_ concern. After getting the brunt of everyone’s disdain since Oz took his break its nice to feel worried about, even if it does make him a little homesick for his aunt.

“Wait a sec,” he pauses, head raising from where it stares at Qrow to look up to his left, eyebrows scrunching together and hoping his scrutiny is being communicated to Ozpin, “did you just insinuate I _rob_ him?”

There’s a laugh, a genuine one, and Oscar finds himself smiling.

_He does, in fact, owe me quite a bit of lien for a bar tab a while ago. Consider it taking money that’s rightfully ours._

Oscar snorts, crouching down and only feeling  _slightly_ terrible for taking the wallet that sticks right out of Qrow’s blazer pocket, practically calling for him to take it, “plus it’s compensation for punching me in the face.”

_That too._

* * *

 

He stands in front of the fitting room mirror, twisting around and trying to see every angle of the outfit he had Oz help him put together. Obviously, since he grew up on a farm, Oscar isn’t the most... stylish person on all of Remnant, nor the most combat practical, so having a centuries old man who had a pretty great style during his first life help him out is the best thing he could do.

_Now, I may be rather biased, but I do believe green rather suits you._

He hums, “I guess it does, but, what’s the deal with Huntsman and all the belts?” As if to prove his point he tugs at the leather bands wrapped around him, “what purpose do they serve? Is it just to look cool? Why on the arms?”

_I believe it’s a mix. You can hold quite a few useful items with them, but sometimes they just help to keep your gear on when you’re fighting._

”I mean... sure? But if your clothes are falling off while you’re fighting I feel like you should come up with a better solution than a bunch of belts.”

_Well you can take that up with the rest of the world when you get back to the house, can’t you._

 

He deflates a little, mind finall coming back to reality from the lighthearted atmosphere Ozpin had created. He has to go back again, back to the place everyone hates him, where they complete disregard him as a person in favour of pretending he’s just Ozpin, the one their hate is directed at.

”How well do you think you can pretend to be me?”

_Oscar, I know you’re anxious but is it really much better if I take over?_

His mouth quirks downwards, “maybe not but it would make me feel better. I just don’t think I can face them as myself right now... you don’t have to completely take over, just, mostly... if we can do that yet.”

_If it will make you feel safer in a volatile environment then we can try._

He leaves the fitting room, going over to the cashier and handing over the lien from Qrow’s wallet, almost laughing at the guy’s old student ID picture tucked away inside it. He thanks the worker and leaves the store, heading back to the house down the same road he walked to get there.

”We’ll be okay with them eventually... right?”

_I believe they’ll be far more likely to apologise to you than to me. Especially Miss Rose._

He nods, scratching the back of his head, “Yeah, Ruby’s probably the only one I don’t feel completely ignored by right now, and Maria.”

There’s a bout of silence, the house coming back into view and Oscar wishing he could just go back to stress shopping.

_You wouldn’t happen to like casserole, would you?_

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part, I’m part of the party that thinks (and mostly hopes) that Oscar is still him at the moment because I love my boy a lot, but for the sake of this story and my evilness with Oscar angst, I figured he would be more inclined to go with the Oz helping him out route. Just FYI.


End file.
